Trouble in Paradise
by xSummerSan
Summary: It's summer break! Ichigo is definitely psyched... until Aoyama wants to get back together! With that, Kisshu comes back and Ichigo admits her feelings. Which boy will she go to? And when will I stop sucking at summaries? R&R please :
1. Doubt

Ichigo Momomiya's chestnut eyes slowly opened, her foggy vision beginning to adjust to the light that shone in through her window.

_Summer break, a month off of work, so great, _she thought with a sigh.

She turned her head to her clock. 11:42 a.m. is what it read.

Ichigo decided it was about time to get up, so she swung her legs to the side and slipped her feet into the fluffy pink slippers. Her elegant satin nightgown floated behind her as she made her way down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She poured herself a glass of milk and some plain cereal in a blue bowl. She grabbed a spoon from the utensil holder then shuffled into the living room.

"I tied a ribbon in my hair… then I tried to smile…" The familiar ringtone of her cell phone went off.

"Who could that be?" She muttered, then picking the phone up. It made a slight beep as she answered it. "Moshi-moshi?"

A familiar voice sounded from the phone speakers. "Hello Momomiya-san."

Ichigo clenched her teeth in anger. "What do you want, Aoyama-idiot?" She growled, remembering the breakup a week ago, which she had decided.

"I want to get back together. I was an idiot and I didn't mean the things I said," he said.

"No," Ichigo said and hung up. _I have a life. I can make my own damn decisions. _She thought to herself.

Ichigo ran up to her room and changed quickly into a green v-neck shirt, khaki shorts, and green flip-flops.

She hopped onto the raining and slid down on her butt. She spun to the side when she was at the bottom and caught herself with her feet.

Ichigo walked outside and stretched. Her now long hair blew slightly in the breeze, her wavy bangs shaking a bit.

She stepped off the porch and decided to ride her bike. She hopped on the light pink two-wheeler and fixed her feet on the pedals, pedaling quickly down the street. Her red hair flew behind her, and it glimmered in the sun.

Suddenly, someone jumped in front of her. Ichigo hit the brakes, causing her to come to a screeching stop.

"Hello," the boy said. It was Kisshu.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo exclaimed, hopping off her bike and tackling the green-haired alien boy.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, kitten," he said, and without warning, Ichigo shut him up with a kiss.

Ichigo then pulled back, smiling. "What is it, Kisshu?"

Kisshu smirked and threw her off, pinning _her. _

"Not so funny now, eh, Koneko-chan?" He said, snickering.

"Shut up, you," Ichigo said and wiggled out from beneath him.

"Koneko-chan, why do you suddenly like me so much?" Kisshu asked, floating towards the girl.

Ichigo smiled playfully. "Because… well…" her smile faded. "I always loved you, Kisshu, and I never hated you. I did it around my friends because you were evil. And now that it's over…" She stood up and pulled him closer, their noses almost touching, "you're mine."

He smiled and floated a bit of a ways back. "I have to go, see you, Ichigo," he drew out, kissing her on the cheek.

_**Later**_

Ichigo heard a knock on the door. She opened it, and someone pinned her to the wall. It was Aoyama.

"A-Aoyama!" She shrieked.

"Hello, my kitten," he purred and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

Ichigo growled, but she was shut up with a kiss. Aoyama bit her lip, making her gasp and letting him slip his tongue inside. Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut and tears began to fall out of her eyes.

_He won't let go! _She screamed inside her head. Aoyama's hands trailed up the back of her shirt, making her shudder. Why wouldn't he let go?

"I-chi-go, I love you," he said and lay his head on her shoulder.

_He's breathing on my neck! _She thought, someone pulled him away and punched him. Aoyama's nose bled and he ran off.

It was Kisshu.

"K-Kisshu, I can explain," she began.

"No, you can't," he interrupted, his eyes cold and piercing into Ichigo's. "Why were you with that idiot!'

"He forced me!"

"Likely story!"

And with that, Kisshu stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

Big tears quickly poured from the girl's eyes. She slid down the wall and started bawling, her head on her knees.

**Mew Summer: Whew! Finally done with the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and the next one will come soon.**

**Kisshu: I want that idiot boy to die! What's gonna happen?**

**Mew Summer: Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Anger

Aoyama walked out of the house with a bloody nose,

the crimson liquid traveling down the older teen's chin.

He wiped it off then smirked, pulling out his cell phone.

"Yes, it's complete," Aoyama said, my jaws forming into a sinister smile. "The mission is complete."

After the boy closed the phone, he began to change. His hair grew longer and darker, the greyish tint

fading into a midnight black. His eyes turned to slits, a milky hue beginning to take form in the

once-piercing gaze. But his body changed in other ways, too... his chest filled out and his hips grew slimmer.

"Silly, foolish girl thinks I am her precious Aoyama," the unknown female giggled, tucking the phone in her vest pocket.

Kisshu was furious, his face red with horrid, firm rage. At the same time, guilt spun in waves.

He had gotten so angry that his intentions to see his love was clouded and replaced with vengeful words and

unforgiving expressions and actions.

"Damn it all!" The male alien screamed at the sky in his amplified voice. A few leaves from the lengthy trees ruffled,

birds twittering as they flew out, startled by the loud noise.

_I have to get back to Ichigo... _Kisshu thought, his fists clenching from the images floating in his

head from earlier. _Focus, _he thought once more, placing a hand on his chest to calm himself down. He

had enough of those emotions flooding through him; he didn't need more anger trying to claw at him.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was in her room, tears flooding from her russet eyes onto her pillow, the fabric

soaking up the liquid. She pushed herself up and grabbed a pen and a notepad, scribbling

down a note for her mother in sloppy handwriting.

_Going for a walk. Will be back by dark._

_-Ichigo_

She grabbed a roll of tape and stuck the paper to the fridge whilst tearing off a large piece of tape to stick it on.

When she had spread the tape out evenly, she rushed to the door and adjusted her khaki shorts.

"How many things are going to happen to me today? I'm really exhausted," Ichigo sighed,

running her slim fingers through her strawberry-coloured hair.

Kisshu hovered to the ground in the lush park, looking around

frantically for his kitten. Whenever Momomiya was depressed or angry, she went to the

community park centre to vent to herself. Plus, on occasions, cry into her hands

and eat her feelings out with a vanilla ice cream cone.

Purin was on vacation, Retasu was busy working at a summer job, Minto was in the hospital for a broken arm, and

Zakuro was working on a magazine fashion column. Ichigo wasn't able to vent to her friends unless they had rushed

phone conversations. These quick talks were usually ended abruptly with a, "Oh, _ needs me, sorry Ichigo-chan!

Talk to you later." Then the line was cut.

As if on cue, Ichigo stomped through the park, a scared Masha by her side.

"Masha worried!" The small, pink creature squeaked, hovering around Ichigo's hair and occasionally messing with her fuschia waves.

"Shut up, you," Ichigo would reply and make a swipe at the small animal. Kisshu flew over, skidding to a halt in front of the young lady.

"Momomiya..." Kisshu started.

Ichigo rushed forward and slapped him across the cheek, leaving a dark red mark where the blood rushed to.

"Who the hell do you think you are, screaming at me, not believing me, then coming to me and trying to APOLOGIZE?

You're damn mental, if you ask me!" Ichigo shouted, even more hot tears flowing out of her chestnut gaze.

"But I-" Ichigo rose up her fist before the alien boy could continue.

"Don't make me tell you again," she interrupted the teenager angrily. She then turned heel and walked away, leaving Kisshu there to rub his cheek wound.

**Mew Summer: Holy crapnuggets, I'm so sorry I haven't continued this. I was so busy in July and August of 2012, then I was tired of Tokyo Mew Mew for a while. Then I saw the excited reviews and decided to continue for you guys.**

**Thank you all so much for the favourites and reviews. Yes, I will make even more chapters, so keep your eyes peeled for those.**

**Kisshu: Don't neglect us again!**

**Ichigo: Yeah, baka!**

**Mew Summer: Oh, shut up. Bye for now, guys!**

**Kisshu: DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO SHU-**

**Ichigo: [warning voice] Kisshu...**

**Kisshu: [pouts]**


End file.
